Mistletoe
by bertiebert
Summary: Exchanging fire messages leads to a night to remember between Magnus and Alec.


Alec sat on his bed, sorting through several fire messages that he'd kept from Magnus, when another fire message appeared in front of him, startling him. He caught it as if fluttered towards the bed, and unfolded it.

_What are you doing tonight?_

Alec smiled, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling, _Nothing. Why?_

---

Magnus jumped, accidentally kicking Chairman Meow, when a fire message fluttered in front of his face. He tried to pet Chairman Meow, but he hissed and scampered away. He sighed, and unfolded the fire message.

_Nothing. Why?_ was scrawled on the paper in Alec's messy handwriting.

Magnus smiled and wrote back, _I'm inviting you over for dinner, silly._

---

Alec smiled when he read the fire message.

_Good, because I think Isabelle is attempting dinner tonight. I don't want to find out what she's making. What time should I come over?_

Alec watched as the message went up in flames, and smiled again. He was so lucky to have found Magnus.

---

"Ow! Don't bite!" Magnus cried as Chairman Meow clamped his teeth down on his hand.

Giving his cat a pointed glare, he grabbed the fire message as it appeared in front of him. He laughed as he read about Isabelle attempting dinner.

_Whatever you do, do not eat whatever she's making. Last time, I had to make sure you didn't get dehydrated from throwing up whatever she made last time. I'm sure it looked better coming up than going down. You can come over at 6._

---

Despite himself, Alec cracked up at what Magnus wrote. It was true though.

_Don't worry. I'm not even going near the kitchen._ He wrote._ 6 sounds good. See you then!_

---

Magnus was quick with replying as he worked on the preporations for their dinner.

_I love you, and can't wait to see you._

---

Alec was lying back on his pillows when the fire message fluttered down to rest on his stomach as it rose and fell evenly. He fumbled for it sleepily, and smiled when he read it. He never got to reply because as soon as he finished rereading it for the third time he slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Magnus sat at his kitchen table, playing with the edge of his plate. He glanced at the clock, and sighed. 6:15 it read.

His hair fell naturally, and he wasn't _as_ dressed up as he usually was. Though he was starving, he wasn't going to eat until Alec came.

Suddenly, something slammed against the door, and Magnus flinched. He stood up quickly and made his way to the door. He undid the locks with a flick of his wrists and pulled open the door. Alec tumbled through, dusted with snow. Magnus' eyes were wide when Alec finally righted himself, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Magnus," Alec apologized as Magnus shut the door, locking it back up.

"It's all right, Alec. Why are you late anyway?" Magnus said, turning to look at his boyfriend.

"I fell asleep," whispered Alec, and his cheeks, though they were already flushed, turned a brighter scarlet.

Magnus' lips turned up into a smile, and he smoothed Alec's hair down where it stuck up. "I can tell."

Alec blushed harder, ducking his head. Magnus laughed, gently cupping his hand around the side of the Shadowhunter's neck. He pulled him against his body, laying his hand lightly on the small of his back. He brought his mouth down on his, and Alec immediately relaxed into the warlock's arms. They stood just inside the door, kissing, for a few moments. Finally, Magnus pulled away (though he didn't want to) and whispered against Alec's lips.

"Merry Christmas..."

Alec smiled against Magnus' lips and they continued their kissing. Until Magnus' stomach distrupted it. Alec laid his hand over it feeling how the muscles tensed before relaxing at the touch.

"Let's eat before it gets cold," Alec whispered, pressing his lips against Magnus' gently.

Magnus nodded, breathless, and moved to take Alec's coat. He pushed the light covering of snow off his broad shoulders before pulling it off him. He hung it up after pressing a kiss to Alec's neck. Together, they walked to the kitchen, and Magnus made Alec sit down as he pulled the lasanga from the oven.

"We're having Italian three days before Christmas?" Alec wondered aloud.

"Why not? It's not Christmas yet, so why not eat everything but turkey or ham before," Magnus proposed, and Alec grinned.

"I never said I wasn't happy with Italian three days before Christmas. Hell, make Chinese on Christmas day!" Alec joked.

Magnus laughed as he sat down across from Alec. They ate as the snow fell outside and wrapped them in their own blanket of silence and peace. The sounds of the city could be heard, but it was muffled almost to the point of silence. They didn't pay attention anyway; their attention was soley focused on the other person.

After they were done, Alec kicked off his boots and they laid on the couch together as they fed each other bits of the cheesecake that Magnus had picked up earlier that day. Alec rested his head back on Magnus' chest, glad to just be near him.

"I love you," Magnus murmured, pressing his lips to Alec's temple.

"I love you too," Alec whispered, shifting so he could kiss Magnus. "Always."

As they kissed, Alec remembered that kiss by the door. He pulled away and Magnus nuzzled against Alec's hair, sighing.

"What was with that kiss by the door, Mag?" Alec asked in a hushed voice.

"One word, darling," Magnus purred in his ear.

"Oh? And what's that?" Alec asked.

"Mistletoe."

**

* * *

D'awwwww! This has to be my favorite of my Malec fics. What do you think? I just can't get enough of these two! They're so adorable! I was listening to Colbie Caillat's song Mistletoe while I wrote this. I love to listen to Christmas music! Especially when it's not even close to Christmas!**

**CFD**


End file.
